


Danny Atlas Likes Being Right

by jolymusichetta



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Atlas hates being wrong. Jack Wilder likes being right, or more specifically, he just likes watching Danny turn that shade of red he gets when he's proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Atlas Likes Being Right

Danny Atlas hated being wrong. It was a major dislike and he honestly would rather someone disprove his magic tricks than be wrong. He would rather tell someone every secret he knew and every trick he could perform than let someone prove him wrong. He would sell out the other Horsemen ... okay maybe he wouldn't sell out Henley, but that's because he feared her wrath, not that he'd admit it. But he would definitely sell out Jack and Merritt without a second thought.

  
It just so happened that Jack Wilder loved being right. Especially when it came to Danny, who would get all red and flustered when someone proved him wrong that Jack started reading up on certain things, bringing them up in conversation just so he could watch Danny try and hold his ground when they were talking and call him out without a second thought. It was honestly just a little bit amusing and Merritt and Henley would join in on teasing Danny when he was wrong. It was a bit harmless, really and it meant that things would be more fun for Jack later on that night. Danny's glare promised that much.

  
So the times that Jack did prove him wrong were times that often ended with him stretched out across Danny's bed, begging quietly, so as not to wake Henley and Merritt up, as Danny so often reminded him, smirk across his face as he twisted his hand around Jack and pulled away every time Jack would mumble something about getting close. Not that he could come, of course. Danny made sure of that, having only one toy that they used from time to time: A ring that went around the base of the cock. Sometimes Danny wore it, sometimes Jack wore it and they both made sure to tease beyond belief. Jack was kinder than Danny was because Danny couldn't always handle the constant stimulation while Jack could and Danny took no mercy. It was something Jack both loved and hated.

  
They wouldn't cuddle after. Danny would just help Jack clean up and he would kiss him one last time, even though they both had agreed when this whole thing, whatever this thing was, first began that kissing was out of question. If Jack could, he would go back to his own room, the smallest of them all, since he didn't have that much stuff to begin with and he didn't need the space. If he couldn't, he would curl up on the opposite side of Danny's bed and they would lie down with their backs to each other. Their hands would slowly find their way to the other's and they would lace their fingers together.

  
Most nights, Danny was asleep first, hand going limp in Jack's before long and snoring lightly, which he would not own up to because J. Daniel Atlas does not snore, thank you very much. Jack recorded him one night, just to see what would happen and he had to say, he liked the results. Jack laid awake for a bit after Danny was asleep, thinking about how the hell he ended up fucking the one person he could not stand. Worst of all, he was pretty sure that he loved him. Of course, he would go to the grave denying that because he was sure Danny wouldn't say it back. Danny didn't have a heart, didn't know the meaning of the word love. It was all just fondness to him.

  
Then once, in the dead of night, Danny whispered, "Love you." And Jack thought, maybe he would tell him.


End file.
